


Cooped Up

by altf4, Sugar_and_Sunshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collaboration, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Yamaguchi got jealous of a chicken lol, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altf4/pseuds/altf4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Sunshine/pseuds/Sugar_and_Sunshine
Summary: Yamaguchi never thought the day would come where he'd feel jealous of a damn chicken, but here he was.orIn which Tsukishima Kei meets a tiny dinosaur and Yamaguchi is there to witness it.





	Cooped Up

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @dailytsukki's (twt) drawing of Tsukishima telling a chicken to go batshit.

"Did you notice? I didn't mess up any serves today! I mean like, I'm still kinda tired though. Like, my legs are dead, Tsukki." 

"Mhm, I did. Looks like you've been practising," the blonde said, monotone as ever.

This prompted the elder of the two to let out a small giggle and continue with his story. "I think you're doing really good too, Tsukki."

"Wait— weren't we supposed to go to the ice cream store? What time is it?"

"Aha- heh, uh- 12:23..."

It's only their first year in high school, but they already formed a habit of ending up in dumb places while they're distracted with their conversations. This time, it was Kei who got distracted by a (probably weird) landmark.

"Oh my god," Tsukishima stopped in his tracks and gasped.

"What? What is it?" Yamaguchi also stopped walking to look around.

"L-look at all those chickens—"

Someway, somehow, they ended up really far from the ice cream store and managed to get lost at the outskirts, right next to a chicken coop, at the middle of the night, on a school day. With only the street lights illuminating the way, the taller boy accelerated his stroll.

"Tsukki, are you high?" the freckle-faced boy questioned, confusion and concern showing through his expression.

Tsukishima squats down and attempts to grab a chicken that managed to escape the coop but fails and briefly answers his best friend by saying "Yeah, 190 cm."

Yamaguchi shook his head but promptly followed anyway. They both knew what they were doing was probably illegal. Trespassing definitely wasn't one of their typical daily activities, but Tsukishima was already casually walking into the chicken coop without providing the slightest bit of information as to why he was doing so to his companion. Yamaguchi still wanted to know what the two of them were doing, because they were certainly not looking for the way back home. Before he could, Tsukishima had already caught a chicken and is now giving the said chicken a pep talk. "Evolution did you wrong, but that's okay. Don't let this form discourage you. Go. Batshit."

"Tsukki... Put the chicken down. You're scaring me," Tadashi mumbled, only the sound of the flapping of chicken wings and the inevitable bok's from being disturbed interrupts his voice.

He was now holding the chicken like a child, "They descend from dinosaurs, Yamaguchi," Kei said in response. To which the other took a step forward and countered by saying "I know, of course, they do. The dinos' descendants demand respect, Tsukki. Put them down. Please?"

In all of his childish glory, Tsukishima had the audacity to answer back. "No. They deserve to hear this," he says as the poor critter tries to escape. "They don't understand you..." he feels sympathy to the very confused chicken. "Well, it doesn't matter. It's the thought that counts."

"That's weirdly adorable. Ah, whatever. Do what you want."

Kei bashfully looked away and focused on the chicken more intensely. "It's not adorable, it's necessary," a sentence that made the other giggle and let his mind drift to perhaps Snow White talking to woodland creatures. Or something. "It is. Look at you, Tsukki. You're talking to a chicken like you're a Disney princess!" 

He made a face almost as displeased to the time Suga compared him to Hinata. Tsukishima immediately, but gently puts the chicken down, "I mean, I've been called worse..."

Yamaguchi instantly felt guilty, making it apparent that he wasn't expecting Tsukishima to react that way "B-But you're definitely an awesome Disney princess, Tsukki! Don't be sad about it!"

"That's even worse," he picks up the chicken again as he is reminded of The Princess and the Frog because of all the Disney talk, decides to tease Yamaguchi and says "Look, you're not a frog, but I'll kiss you anyway. Having dinosaurs as ancestors must be nice."

"What if it pecks you in the face?" Yamaguchi suggests worriedly, hands reaching towards Tsukishima as though he was ready to rip the chicken away from him if it was necessary.

"It won't turn into a prince, don't worry." He pauses for a bit to protect the chicken from Yamaguchi and turns to give him a slight smile.

"Besides, I'd love to get an evolutionary-reduced dinosaur battle scar."

Once again, a hopeless smile found its way to the freckled boy's lips. "The prince thing wasn't what I was worried about..." 

He'd be damned If Tsukishima got hurt because of a damn chicken. Worse, Tsukishima would be kissing a chicken before... anyone else that might come to mind. 

He crossed his arms and frowned. "That's probably how you'd explain it to everyone else... But what if they ask me what happened? Do I just tell them you got a scar because you tried to make out with a /chicken/?"

Tsukishima gasps as if his whole bloodline was just cursed, "I am NOT making out with a chicken, I'm just trying to show some appreciation... before they turn into dinosaur-shaped nuggets..." he looks up before starting his next sentence.

"I know you'd probably murder the prince if the chicken turned into one though," he chuckles after saying his thoughts aloud.

"Don't... Don't start crying," he found himself muttering inaudibly after he heard why Tsukishima was acting this way. He honestly found it cute that his friend was showing this childish side of himself for once. Yamaguchi has seen it with his own eyes too many times for him to call it 'rare', but the sight was still welcomed regardless. 

"I can't possibly be capable of doing that," he said in response, a shy look making its way to his face as if it was him saying 'does this person look capable of murder to you?'

"Tch, I don't believe you," he pets the bird as if it was a dog, and rolls his eyes. He brings the chicken to the level of his face and jokingly says 

"Hey, Yamaguchi, what if my first kiss was a chicken," and almost topples over from cackling too loud.

Yamaguchi seemed a bit agitated at the thought of a chicken taking his friend's first kiss. "Don't be ridiculous, Tsukki!" He whined, glaring at the poor bird with a hint of murderous intent.

"It's not ridiculous! It's the next best thing to a dinosaur kiss," he's still breathless from cackling too much but continues to fool around nevertheless.

"Get ready, chicken," as he pouts and fakes getting closer to the pitiful animal. It looks like he's not getting a kiss anytime soon though, as the chicken appears to use all of its strength and flexibility to get the hell away from the highschooler.

"Tsukki, you're stressing it out-" Yamaguchi tried to warn him, face already red, but it doesn't seem like Tsukishima was going to listen to him any time soon. 

He's thinking about was seriously going to lose to a fucking chicken.

He finally lets go of the chicken because it has had enough and avoided Tsukishima's wrath by flapping its wings and getting the hell away from the boy. 

"Aw damn it, dude, it probably got scared of your look," he tries saying, but he's laughing too much for the sentence to be fully comprehensible, he squats on the floor and starts snorting because of how much he's been laughing. "There's my first kiss, gone."

Yamaguchi visibly sighed in relief. He flashed the blond a grin and started chuckling. "Jesus, were you seriously going for it?"

"No? It would be so lame if I said my first kiss was a chicken when I was 15!" he says as he finally regains a breathing pattern and slouches his back to relax.

"It definitely would be a weird story to tell." Yamaguchi mused. "But what's weirder is the fact you haven't had your first kiss yet, Tsukki." 

Yamaguchi stared at Tsukishima curiously. "You really haven't done it yet?"

Tsukishima tilted his head and appeared to be in deep thought, "No... not that I know of? You know I don't accept any confessions from people I don't know."

"Oh. I always thought you've already experienced it. You've always been popular among girls. And dudes...-" 

For some reason, Yamaguchi seemed strangely happy about that revelation. He was trying so hard not to pull a happy face, but he was failing miserably.

"I mean, have you? You look really happy, Yamaguchi," he sits down at the grassy ground and looks up at the clear sky, free from any light pollution and feels the cold midnight wind. "They were all people I didn't even know existed... It's a waste of my time."

"You know that's impossible, Tsukki," Yamaguchi said cheerfully, smiling as if he found his own self-deprecating humour funny. 

He sat beside the blond and kept his eyes trained on the ground. "You really never liked anyone in 'that' sort of way before?" 

Yamaguchi didn't know why he even bothered to ask. He's been with Tsukki since fourth grade, so of course, he would have been there to find out.

"It's not 'impossible'... you're tall, and you're in a club... you have green hair... your name is Yamaguchi," Tsukishima says, not really helping. He was never one to compliment, but he's trying. 

Leaning back, he answered his best friend's question by responding "Not that I know of. I don't pay attention to feelings, so I wouldn't know. Even if I did, I guess I wouldn't do anything about it..."

The cheery look on his face didn't fade. Despite how bland Tsukishima's words were, Yamaguchi knew he was trying his hardest. It was enough to make him feel just a bit better about himself. "I'm glad." He mutters without thinking.

The other teen, visibly confused said: "Uh, why?"

He visibly flinched at the other's response. Yamaguchi's cheeks were tinted a faint shade of red from embarrassment. "Nothing! It just slipped, hahaha-..."

Trying to get rid of his friend's self-shaming, he laid on Yamaguchi's lap and did a half-smile before saying: "Have I told you that you look like a strawberry?"

The blush on his face had yet to go away, and it seemed like having Tsukishima lie on his lap like that made it even more apparent. A little baffled by the comparison, he asked: "What made you think that?"

"As I said, your hair looks green... and you have freckles... and you blush a lot," obviously staring.

Heart racing, Yamaguchi turned his away to avoid eye contact. "Then, is that a good thing or a bad thing...?"

Was he supposed to get used to being insulted by being called a strawberry?

"I thought you knew what my favourite thing that exists on this planet was," he says with a pout, quickly retreating as he doesn't seem to like that certain habit of his.

Unfortunately for the middle blocker, Yamaguchi still caught that pout while it was on display. It caused him to grin widely, but he decided not to tease him about it for now. 

Tsukishima definitely implied that Yamaguchi was also a favourite thing somehow, right? 

Right? 

"I'll take it as a compliment." He announced cheerfully. "You remind me of a french fry, Tsukki."

"Definitely the floppy part, right?" he wheezes. He knows his arms look like they'll snap off if someone spikes against his block too hard.

"Well. First of all, you're a load of salt." Yamaguchi responded in a teasing manner. "You're tall, blond, pretty..." He trailed off. Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima in the eye. "But yeah. That too."

He only gasped out of genuine surprise because this was one of the few time Yamaguchi acknowledged his faults. He was proud, but he settled with jokingly hitting his friend's chest. Considering he was a volleyball player, he probably underestimated his own strength. 

He thought to himself, 'Why am I gasping? I already knew that.'

The slap kind of hurt, but Yamaguchi merely chuckled and took the hit because he felt like he more or less deserved it. He rarely ever pointed out the other's faults because he genuinely believed that Tsukishima almost didn't have any. If anything, the blonde just had a few points he needed to improve on. 

"There's nothing we can do about the salt, but you could use a little more protein. You really should eat more." He suggested, only half-joking. Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima, lips curving upwards softly. Nothing seemed anything out of the usual, except for the fact that there may or may not be a threatening glint in those eyes.

"...Are french fries pretty, though?" Kei says to himself, but still aloud, recalling the elder saying fries are pretty. Weird, but strawberries are pretty too, he supposed. 

"I'll stop eating strawberry shortcake for lunch when you stop eating the pretty fries at midnight every day."

"All fries are pretty." Yamaguchi declared gleefully. That means 'you are, too, Tsukki', but the freckled boy left it unsaid... because why wouldn't he? "It's a deal!"

Tsukishima, without missing a beat sighed and said: "This is going to be the cause of both our deaths."

"At least we both die stupid deaths together," Yamaguchi said optimistically as if there was definitely something positive about in what he just said. 

Looking around, a frown settled on his face. "What are we doing here, anyway?"

"Well, I saw a tiny dinosaur and followed it..."


End file.
